crash_shared_continuityfandomcom-20200213-history
Crash Galaxy
The''' Crash Galaxy''' is a medium-sized spiral galaxy that goes by many names. Some of its more well known names are the Corellia Galaxy, Liskus Galaxy, Astrum Prater and Xazexium Galaxy. It is the main setting of the CRASH Shared Continuity, and where the majority of its events take place in. The Crash Galaxy is currently divided between several larger and smaller alliances consisting of empires with differing amounts of military strength and influence, the three largest being Coredredium Alliance , Melorsia Alliance , and the militaristic Gondor Council . Independent empires are also common occurrences. The Gondor Council and Coredredium Alliance are currently in a conflict with each other over the control of the Azedi Belt, a region in the middle of the galaxy. Astrography The Galaxy The Crash Galaxy can be roughly divided into six general areas, five of those being its five arms, that expand symmetrically from the last region, the Core, rotated in a counter-clockwise direction. There are many names for these five arms, but the most common ones used today are those connoted by the Liskus system of mapping first established by the Melorsia Alliance: Terran, Uranian-Oculian, Maridian, Plutonian, and Northern. Plutonian arm The Plutonian arm of the Crash galaxy is a major urban hub that houses many trillions of residents in tightly-colonized star systems close to each other. The presence of the Melorsia Alliance in the lower parts and the Far Sectors Conglomerate and the Squilumin Empire in the higher parts means that this region of the galaxy is particularly safe compared to the others. The furthest regions of this arm in contrast are largely uncharted, and only few empires are known to live there, such as the Kallofs and the To’Chal Realm . Northern arm .]]The Northern arm of the Crash galaxy is widely known as the home of the Coredredium Alliance, as well as its member states, like the Squilumin, Dreadweaver, Corrax and Zyrestes empires. Access to this region from the Core is mainly blockaded by hostile empires like the Sirken, Anthrantus, and the highly-territorial Argulates, so one typically needs to use wormholes, the warp network or highly-sophisticated hyper and metadrives if they wish to enter this galactic arm. The lower regions of the Northern arm are generally very urbanized and tightly-knit with each other, with many empires sharing colonies through the Coredredium Alliance. But as you go further into this arm, the rate of urbanization highly decreases as you enter the Borealis Belt, and through it to the Nighonic-Brakadan regions. This area of the galaxy, along with the rest of the Northern arm beyond, is particularly known for its icy and frozen worlds, the existence of which baffles scientists to this day. on planet Ranaar.]]The deep end of this arm is also known to house the mysterious Northern Kingdom, which is led by an individual only known as its King. Access to the Northern Kingdom’s space is highly restricted, and only one subspace lane goes through it that allows foreigners to go past the kingdom without interacting with them. It is also home to some remote ZeepCol and L-Surisin colonies, which are likely trading with the afore-mentioned Northern Kingdom, along with housing galaxy-porters to more obscure galaxies. Terran arm in the Terran arm of the galaxy.]]Terran arm is the industrial heart of the Crash Galaxy. Many intergalactic companies have their headquarters here, due to the proximity of many factory worlds, alongside low taxation tariffs that the local empires have. The most famous companies to be founded in this arm are Farla Company, which is a translation device manufacturer led by the trillionaire Lo Cord Farla, and PalGroup, an intergalactic banking union that was first under the Palgulate empire’s jurisdiction, until it became independent in 105,343 after the appointment of the Collision Protocol of Minen-4 that opened up Melorsia Alliance for trade after centuries of isolation. When going past the Pallus Cluster and into the Centaurus Belt, you come into the farther areas of this arm. Following curiosities like the planet Earth and the extremely violent Redbirds, there isn’t much to see in the Centaurus Belt other than occasional Urgulate outposts and colonies. Following the Centaurus Belt you will come across the ”bible belt” of the galaxy, the Spodian Region. It is inhabited by zealot empires of various kinds and sects, the most notable being the Anjurpa, Lio and the lesser-known Popetaur and Drogan empires. on planet Ostafar.]]Once you come to the middle of the Terran arm, you come across what remains of the once-great Muton Empire, who once were the pioneers of modern galactic society all the way 100 000 years ago, and who invented the current intergalactic calendar that is still used to this day. Their greatest wonders include their capital Muto-Muto, and the Temple of Balance in the planet Ostafar, which a certain Melorsian envoy discovered was in reality a temple of Sporix, a god once worshipped by the Masaari a very long time ago. What lies beyond the Muto in the Terran arm is unknown, but it is known that somewhere in those uncharted regions lies the Vel’Crel Protectorate, a branch of the intergalactic Vel’Sir Empire, and at the very tip lies the Kalossian Union, a zealous empire currently enveloped in a civil war with an insurgent empire known as the Combine. Uranian-Oculian arm , one of the empires situated in the Uranian arm.]]The Uranian arm, also more recently known as Oculian arm by certain empires, is one of the less-urbanized regions of the galaxy, and the empires who live there have mainly small influence on the galactic stage. It also has some of the galaxy’s most unsafe areas, like the Dead Space Zone or the Necrotic Cluster, home to the Necronion Empire who destroy any spaceship approaching their territory. The lower-middle portions of this arm are protected though by Melorsia Alliance, and some of its most important member empires like Greeneaters and Redclaws originate here. The regions that belong to MA are sandwiched between the Oculian Cluster (where lives a multitude of smaller empires protected by Melorsia) and the Antheran Sector, which is where the capital systems of the Antheran Empire are located. After the Antheran Sector comes the dreaded Dead Space Zone, which is infamous for its barren, dead worlds covered in red oceans, courtesy of the Ducky Empire that once lived there, and its Duckylion series of mechas. Currently this region is in full control of the superintelligent AI/hivemind only known as “Termina”, and travellers have to use other methods to get around this region of the galaxy. Off to the side of this region lies the Chilon Havens, home to the remnants of the mysterious Chilon Empire. .]]Followed by the Dead Space Zone comes the Adomathium Cluster, followed by big chunks of empty space largely uncharted by the major alliances of the galaxy. At the end of the arm, however, you will come across another urban region, this time belonging to the United Creatures empire that lives there. They are currently at war with an extra-galactic empire known as the Gossips, but they have received aid from other empires like the Draconians or ZeepCol for their war effort. The Uranian-Oculian arm is also home to an ancient and enigmatic empire known as the Malifect. Not much is known about the Malifect as most empires believe them to be either pure myth or exaggerated fact. Maridian arm The last of the five galactic arms is the Maridian arm. Followed by an Alvrok Imperial Classified zone at its root, the Maridian arm consists loosely of many different smaller empires, who each own particular chunks of that territory. The presence of galactic megacorporations like the Dinnero Monopoly and ZeepCol is also very strong, as this arm can be considered their home region. The Maridian arm is also known for its plentiful resources, scattered across thousands of worlds hidden in their crust, like sporillium/sporium, oil and a variety of minerals and different coloured spice. The Azedi Belt in particular is known for its rich resources and purple spice, not to mention rich imitium reserves or the remnants of the ancient Elysian empire. This is why the Galactic War is currently raging majorly on this area, funded by Zeep resources as the latter try to seek out the legendary Elysium , a superweapon with the power to change the galaxy. colony on the Black Belt, AKA Morbroz.]]Directly followed by the Azedi Belt comes the Black Belt, or Morbroz, which is the home of the Sauroneye Empire. It is full of deadly volcanic worlds and inhospitable wastelands, but there is also a booming agricultural industry, provided by the volcanic ash that also gets exported to other areas of the galaxy as a fertilizer. Lately, it has been plagued by a series of sectid incursions, which has in turn prompted the Sauroneye to look for an expansion to their empire in the Azedi Belt. When coming to the end of the Maridian arm one will come across the central regions of the Zeep Empire, and its government ZeepCol. Its capital Dianduris, along with many other worlds in the nearby systems, are known to be some of the most overpopulated planets in the galaxy, with class inequality, pollution and massive garbage mountains being prominent features. .]]Behind the Zeep regions is the L-Surisin Empire, who at first glance could be seen as much wealthier than the Zeep with less poverty on the streets. The L-Surisins are famously known for opening access to other galaxies for the people of the Crash galaxy through their galaxy-porters, as well as for the entrepreneur captain Libuz Suruz and his transportation company LiSur Incorporated. The Core The Galactic Core is an extremely inhospitable area of the galaxy, not only because of the Grox but also because of its gravitational wells that prevent efficient travel from all but the very best interstellar drives. It is not commonly known what lies in the very center of the galaxy, only that there lives an individual known as “Steve”, who sells timeshares to Earth and holds a very powerful device known as the Staff of Life. The Core regions are heavily protected by the Grox, and such little knowledge is known about the area. However, it has also been the site of some of the deadliest conflicts the Crash galaxy had known, like the Million Year War between the Masaari and Grox 3 billion years ago, and the Cleansing, which started within that area 6-7 million years ago. The Core regions’ edges at the root of each arm have been unsafe area to live in as well, not only due to the close proximity of the Grox but also the presence of militant warrior empires like the Anthrantus, Lidilada and the Argulates, all of whom own large chunks of the edge regions. Some areas have also been claimed by the X-Sporids, a hostile race of parasites that possess everything they touch with their spores. The only exception to the chaos of this area might be the “Golden Belt”, an area within the root of the Uranian arm which is permeated by a powerful psionic aura originating from the planet Solum, in the Ars system. No empires have ever successfully managed to colonize this region, and those who do soon find out the Sporids attacking their bases in hordes, forcing evacuation within a month or so without enough supplies from the motherworld. It isn’t sure where do they come from, but it is accepted they consider Solum as their main home. Politics The Crash Galaxy has no unified government, but there are some larger alliances that could take control if need be and if they have enough power and influence over the galaxy. Major Powers There are about 3 major alliances in the Crash Galaxy, each holding some sort of power when regarding galactic politics. There is no UN/League of Nations-like organization that can or could hold meetings between these powers, but usually the alliances can hold them themselves if they wanted to. There are also empires that hold power equal to that of a large alliance empires, either through megacorporations like ZeepCol, or just sheer military power like the Fraganlos, Far Sectors Conglomerate, and the dreaded Anthrantus Empire. Coredredium Alliance The Coredredium Alliance was originally formed by the Squilumin , Corrax and Dreadweaver empires 325 years ago. Over time, due to their peaceful and helpful nature, they have later included many more empires within the Northern arm into their alliance, like the Zyrestes, Brakada, Zyphonic and Daetherkin empires. Trade amongst these empires is completely open and cheap, which allows for all of the empires within this alliance to thrive even more than they did before. The Coredredium Alliance flag includes symbols for each of these empires, which reflects their contribution to the Alliance based on their location. The two symbols in the middle are the members that have contributed the most, and the ones in the sides are the members that have contributed the least. The Coredredium Alliance is pushing for galactic peace and prosperity, so that all empires can have an equal chance to survive and thrive within the galaxy. Each empire contributes as much to the alliance as they can to help it grow. The Corrax, for example, provide raw materials and energy for very cheap prices. The Dreadweavers provide many machined goods like vehicles and ships, and they also provide strong military support to protect the alliance and its empires. The Squilumin provide commercial and home goods to the alliance. The Saurgaron also provide military support, along with a strong medical industry that provides medical services and equipment. The Dreadweavers, Corrax and Zyphonic empires all provide technological advancements to the alliance with what they do. The Zyrestes empire are tasked with contributing what they can with their society, like producing high-quality clothing and fabrics. It has not been decided yet how the newly-invited Gigantulate and Dipsye empires will contribute to the alliance, but as scientist empires they have been given minor fields to research on. All of the goods and services within the alliance are incredibly cheap, but trade outside of it is heavily taxed and regulated. The Coredredium Alliance is also the primary funder of the Freedom Guild peacekeeping organisation, and provides a lot of materials and resources for them to utilize as they see fit. Gondor Council The Gondor Council is an alliance of militant superpowers that combined together to better protect themselves from outside threats. It was formed in the year 105,356 AI by the Sauroneye, Fraganlos and Probomouth empires, and later expanded to include the Isaya, Triune Company, Po-ter and Sirken empires. The Gondor Council believes in the strength of numbers, and has such used any means necessary to increase their numbers, even blackmail or straight-out threats. They have destroyed any empire that has resisted them so far, and they can easily imprison species that break their laws. There are even rumours of sacrifice of sentients by the likes of the Sauroneye, who do so in hopes of pleasing their god Sauron. The Gondor Council is right now embroiled in a war with the Coredredium Alliance over the control of the Azedi Belt region, following border disputes between the Squilumin and Sauroneye empires. The war has recently shown signs of calming, but the Council itself is ripping at its seams following the death of King Aurolphar of the Isaya and the ascension of Queen Allune , who herself is advocating for peace between the alliances, and the subtle manipulations of Xenolate, who is silently guiding the Council into his desired path. Melorsia Alliance Melorsia Alliance was formed by the Urgulate Empire and its allies around 2645 years ago within the Plutonian arm. While Melorsia might seem more shut-in than the rest of the major powers, it still has formidable military strength and a vast intelligence network through organizatons like the MARF and MAGI, respectively. The Melorsia Alliance rarely involves itself with events that don’t directly affect it in some way or another, but they do keep a close eye on them nevertheless. It is also the only major galactic power in the Crash galaxy to have dealings in other galaxies, namely in the Argentum Galaxy and its war against the Ea Eternal Empire and its allies like the Alphalates and Ylate. The Melorsia Alliance is also more aware of the psionic world, knowing about the Metaphysical Realm and its quirks. The MAGI organization especially are interested in it, and one of the alliance’s most prominent captains, Urgus, leads a secretive order of psionic knights called the Jadé Order which specializes in using the Shadow Realm to achieve their goals. ZeepCol The largest corporation in the galaxy, ZeepCol has been part of the Crash galaxy for thousands of years. It has bases in all five of the galactic arms, and its products can easily be obtained from anywhere within the galaxy. ZeepCol is under tight control of its chief executive officer Tavek Zor, who is nowadays largely seen as a mythical figure. The Zeep homeworld, Dianduris, is the base of all ZeepCol operations. Its board of directors work at its capital, ZeepCol City, to decide where ZeepCol will go in its next fiscal year, and which way it should go when regarding its external policies. However, Dianduris is also home to giant mountains of trash, which is pretty indicative of ZeepCol’s ideals if one thinks about it more. ZeepCol is surrounded by controversy, mainly regarding how they treat other empires and aliens. They aren’t afraid to take over entire planets if it somehow increases their profits, and they have even committed genocide on planets like Qveztan and Bapiroga. There are also rumours that they had a critical role in the ignition of the conflict in the Azedi Belt, and that they’ve sold weapons to both sides of the conflict along with many warmongers around the galaxy. They have also been seeking the superweapon Elysium, which they hope would change the odds in their favour if the three alliances decide to combine their powers against them. However, there is also resistance within the Zeep society itself. A renegade state known as the Free Zeep State, led by the former ZeepCol marine Tohody, is fighting a guerilla war against the oppressive megacorp, and so far they’ve had many minor successes in their fight for the Zeep people's freedom. Anthrantus Empire The Anthrantus are a hostile hivemind race of xenophobes who believe in saving the galaxy’s nature by exterminating every sentient species within it. They hold a significant portion of the core regions of the Crash Galaxy, their dominion only second to the Grox. The Anthrantus were once planning to take on the Grox themselves, but decided otherwise when they felt the monetary cost to be too high. The Anthrantus are also open to allies who share the same views as them, and have in the past absorbed other hivemind species into themselves, like the Dreadweavers who nowadays believe themselves to be a subspecies of the Anthrantus race. They have also allied with the X-Sporids during the Antheran-Anthrantus war, but little is known about their relationship nowadays. The Anthrantus have big plans for the Xazexium Galaxy and intend to execute these plans with a new super-alliance they plan to create. So far the known members of this super-alliance are the Inseconds and the Gossip. Minor Powers In addition to these five superpowers, there are also a lot other, smaller players that each have some degree of control over the Crash galaxy and its policies. However, they do not have as much power as the major powers, and such they are just called “minor powers”. Far Sectors Conglomerate Formed 444 years ago, the Far Sectors Conglomerate is the alliance between the Fraganlos, Lockmorgan and Unv’halo empires located in the Plutonian arm of the galaxy. It promises to bring peaces to the areas of the galaxy they reside in. Despite this, it takes a fairly passive role in the galactic politics, having control of the Intergalactic Warp Network which they can authorize access to whoever they wish. Most notably, the Anthrantus were denied access to the network after they captured captain Fort’ee during the Antheran-Anthrantus war. Alvrok Grand Coalition Shrouded in mystery, the Alvrok Grand Coalition holds loads of invisible power across the Crash galaxy, through their impressive fleet strength alone. After their most recent war against the Lo’Rian empire, the Alvrok have stayed mostly quiet during recent times. No one knows why this is, but answers may be given soon. Lidilada Empire The Lidilada are a strong, albeit limited in power, empire situated in the root of the Terran arm. Due to their location being between Melorsia and the Grox, the Lidilada have little room for expansion, instead using their military might to impress weaker and smaller empires to get their way, as well as to using soft power to spread influence across the galaxy using megacorps like the Farla Company, led by the multi-trillionaire Lo Cord Farla. Due to this reason, they have stayed afar from the Azedi Belt conflict, and any other wars that may result out of it. L-Surisin Empire An empire that suddenly appeared out of nowhere in the Maridian arm, the L-Surisins have been quick to expand their influence across the Crash galaxy, particularly via the transportation company LiSur Incorporated and its charismatic CEO/captain, Libuz Suruz. They were originally Surisins from the Mikhos galaxy who were erased from existence, and then brought back by Xenolate as L-Surisins. The L-Surisins have been allied with the Zeep for a while now, and are expected to support them in the coming wars. United Creatures (UC) A small alliance in the deep end of the Uranian arm, the UC is known for its large vehicle industry focused on manufacturing small personal cars running on oil and other fossil fuels. Rumours fly abound about its corrupt government bribed by the car industries, although it is not widely known around the galaxy. It is also in a trade alliance with ZeepCol and the L-Surisins, collectively known as L-SUCZ. UC has recently been in a war with an invading extragalactic force known as the Gossips, but they were stopped by another intervening extragalactic power – the Draconian Empire. Draconian Empire Hailing from a distant galaxy group, the Draconians have military strength and discipline unparalleled by anything within the Crash galaxy. This has naturally led to some doubts about their true intentions within the locals, particularly ZeepCol who sees the Empire as a threat to their existence (and profits). However, the Draconians do have good intents for the rest of the galaxy, and are keen to bringing peace to it wherever necessary. The Draconians are currently collecting intelligence information about the rest of the Crash galaxy, and currently have active military operations against the forces of Termina and the Gossips. Antheran Empire The Antherans are a race of intrepid scientists who are quick to address any injustices they face, which once led them to a war against the Anthrantus. This war was quickly leading to their destruction, until the Coredredium Alliance and the Freedom Guild intervened, captured Supreme Overlord Valainen and negotiated a peace between them. However, the events that lead to this peace were catastrophic to the Antherans themselves, as their empire shortly fell into a civil war after the peace struck over the fate of a traitor who handed the Anthrantus the plans of their weakness in the first place. Insecond Empire Being a race of silicon-based life, the Inseconds do not know mercy. They think as one and are only second in ferocity to the Grox. The Inseconds aren’t afraid to wipe out entire empires if it means expanding their empire. The Inseconds do not have an emperor, per say, but they do have a governmental head which for simplicity’s sakes is called an “emperor”. Before it was Sectonime, but after his death at the hands of the Froston mercenary Hevino, he has been overtaken by one of his former royal guards, Virum. Termina An army of sentient robots which came to being in the recent year following the sudden destruction of the Ducky Empire. Their goal is to absorb everything into the “one soul” of their hivemind, dissolving them into the primordial soup known as “LCL” in order to be completely controlled by the Mad Titan, Aleph. Their presence was immediately known to the Draconian Empire, which has taken into itself to defeat Termina for good and take down their master. History ''Full article: CRASH Canon Timeline '' The whole history of the Crash galaxy since the dawn of time can be roughly divided into five “supereons”, Creation, Regulation, Ascension, Stellar and Hierarchy, which can then be further divided into Eons, Eras and finally Periods. In summary, the Creation is the age of the universe’s birth, Regulation the age of forming galaxies, Ascension being the age of first cells making their way to the path of sentience, Stellar being the age of growth, and finally Hiearchy being the age of maturity and fast space travel. Creation The Creation, the first Supereon, began when the universe was formed in the Big Bang 14 billion years ago. Not much is known about this supereon, as there was no life present during that period. Regulation The Regulation Supereon began when the Crash Galaxy formed around 13.5 billion years ago. Not much is known about this supereon either, as data about it is scarce. It is known, however, that the oldest stars in the current galaxy are from this period. Ascension The Ascension Supereon began when the first forms of life started to evolve across the galaxy. Among the first to reach space travel were the Willosaur, who had a vast empire across the galaxy, and the Grox, whose origins are a mystery. Stellar The Stellar Supereon began around 1-2 billion years ago, when many sentient races begin to have deeper understandings of physics and science. Simple space travel and FTL technology becomes common to the galaxy. Signs of life were few and scattered throughout the galaxy, while the remnants of the great empires of previous ages fought for their survival. Hierarchy The modern era, this supereon is agreed to have started when space empires started to be common around the galaxy and began interacting with each other much more, forming galaxy-wide alliances. The current date of the galaxy as of now is Year 105,359 AI of the Muton Calendar, a galaxy-wide calendar centered around the 365-day circulation of planet Muto-Muto around its home star Mutos, and the 24-hour circular rotation of Muto-Muto around its orbit. This was first used by the Muton Empire around 100,000 years ago, and its beginning is agreed upon to be the accepted date for the rise of the Muton Empire. Category:Locations